moe kare alice
by pandagirl98
Summary: mikan is a high school student who wants to fall in love but can she do that when a perverted prince comes and steals her first kiss?


Moe kare Alice

In this story, Mikan isn't a loud-mouth

Mikan was secretly reading a shoujo manga in maths class '_oh my gosh, shoujo manga is the best manga ever!' _When Mikan finished reading her manga she forgot she was still in class 'Kya l wish someone would say they love me!' Mikan stopped as she noticed a shadow looming over her, it was Jinno sensei 'Mikan sakura detention at lunch time!' l was shocked and embarrassed at my outburst, everyone was laughing except hotaru who just muttered idiot. After school Mikan was going to central town with her friends, Anna and nonoko. 'Why can't hotaru come along Mikan?' Anna asked looking around, 'oh hotaru had to finish an invention for a costumer' nonoko was about to reply when they all noticed a group of high school students picking on an elementary kid 'hey guys this shrimp has 30,000 yen on him' the elementary kid was close to tears as he watched the high school students leave with his allowance until Mikan came and kicked one in the head. 'Hey you give back this kid's money or you get something worse than a kick' the high school students looked at Mikan and gave back the money. 'Arigatou onii-san' with that he left, Mikan was about to go back to Anna and nonoko but failed to see their scared face as they tried to warn her about the incoming danger.

Mikan felt someone grab her school collar, it was the high school boys again 'hey look this cutie goes to Gakuen alice, we could strip her clothes and sell it' Mikan was shocked and tried to run away from them but it was too late, they carried her away to the nearest bathroom, Mikan noticed Anna and nonoko running after her '_kami san help me!_' as if luck was on her side a raven haired boy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Mikan away, once the high school students could turn around, they raven haired boy knocked them out. Mikan was shocked after that fight until the raven haired guy looked at her '_my prince charming is here! Beautiful red eyes, shining black hair, handsome face and he protects girls. He is my dream prince'_ Mikan noticed that he smiled at her '_Kya'_ Mikan could feel her face was hot 'umm A-Arigatou l o-owe you' the raven hair person looked at her 'what are you going to give me?', 'a cup of tea?' Mikan mentally slapped herself for saying that he prince charming smirked at her reaction 'l rather have you' with that he grabbed Mikan and kissed her '_what? What's happening?'_ Mikan was blushing furiously as her prince charming French kissed her for a second before kissing her again '_this can't …wait a minute!' _Mikan was running out of oxygen 'mmmmph _l give up! I give up' _mikan's prince charming broke the kiss 'you're so inexperienced, you don't even know how to breathe' Mikan was shocked when she heard him say that ' l wanted to hook up with you but you don't have a nice ass or breasts, grow up soon little chick' Mikan turned to stone as her prince charming left with girls trailing behind him saying they have nice ass and big breast. Mikan fell to the ground '_that perverted prince, saying l don't have big breast, he even French kissed me'_ Anna and nonoko was trying they best to cheer Mikan up but Mikan was to depressed to enjoy anything.

The next day at gakuen Alice, Mikan tried her hardest to forget what happened yesterday 'ohayo minna' Mikan yelled as she tried to hug hotaru only to be blasted away by her baka gun, yuu the class president helped Mikan up 'Arigatou' then Mikan sat down at the back seat and pulled out her current shoujo manga and started reading, she didn't notice narumi skipped in with a raven and blonde hair boys trailing behind ' ohayo class' narumi yelled in a girlish voice ' we have two new students, please introduce yourself' the blonde hair boy bowed ' my name is ruka nogi and this is my best friend, Natsume hyuuga sorry he doesn't talk that much. Natsume wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings as he spotted the same girl he saved yesterday, he smirked when he saw what she's reading, narumi sensei clapped ' ok class there's a teacher meeting so free period, Natsume and ruka seat beside Mikan at the back row. Mikan wasn't listening to anything her teacher just said because he was so enchanted to finish her manga, she didn't even notice two boys sit next to her and the sound of hissing from the girls, Mikan was about to read the kissing part when a hand pulled her manga away ' hey!' Mikan turned around and gasped 'it's the perverted boy from yesterday, give me back my book!', ' first of all little chick my name is Natsume hyuuga and second nice panties, strawberries' ruka blushed when he heard what his friend said, Mikan was blushing more as she pulled her skirt down and tried to get her manga back ' give it back hyuuga' Natsume looked at mikan's page ' so that's why you keep blushing when l helped you, you love shoujo romance manga' with that he threw mikan's manga back to her ' come on ruka, we got to go' Natsume and ruka left just in time as a herd of girls chased them, hotaru looked at Mikan ' baka you just gave me black-mail material thanks' with that hotaru left before Mikan can hug her. 'Oh way might as well go to the sakura tree' Mikan grabbed another manga and rushed to her favourite sakura tree 'ah peace and quiet might as well take a nap' Mikan dropped her manga and dozed off to sleep.

Natsume stopped at the same sakura tree Mikan was at to catch his breath 'damn why are those girls so persistent l could have swore l heard them making a fan club while chasing us' Natsume was about to leave when he noticed Mikan 'why you pervert' Natsume smirked at what she said 'so you dreaming about me huh' with that Natsume grabbed mikan's face and kissed her passionately. Mikan was dreaming about her real prince charming kissing her passionately that it cancelled Natsume's kiss 'will l meet you?' Natsume was caught off guard when he felt Mikan kiss him back 'what the-'just then Mikan woke up to see Natsume in front of her ' ah hyuuga kun what do you want? Natsume smirked at her 'why nothing strawberries?' Mikan sighed 'would you stop smirking all re- Mikan didn't finish her sentence as Natsume kissed her again ,Mikan started blushing again ' oh and call me Natsume strawberries' with that Natsume ran off after spotting his newly formed fan club in a distance leaving Mikan to think ' do l like this perverted bo?


End file.
